


Cherry blanket

by Mazer



Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Shounen-ai, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando l'essere sopravvissuto non ti è di sollievo.<br/>Quando ti arrovelli sul senso del sacrificio e odi il sacrificato e chi ha commesso quel delitto quasi quanto te stesso.<br/>E i ricordi non possono più bastarti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Questa _song-fiction_ è ispirata al manga **Hybrid Child** di Shungiku Nakamura, e per capirla bene bisognerebbe aver letto almeno il terzo capitolo e l’extra del volume. Il punto di vista è infatti quello di Kuroda, il creatore dei Bambini Ibridi, anche se la storia è ambientata prevalentemente nel presente.  
>  La canzone che ho scelto è _Listen to your heart_ dei DHT. Nel tradurre il testo mi sono mantenuta quanto più possibile aderente al significato letterale, tranne che in un paio di occasioni.

Come ogni anno i fiori di ciliegio si accingono a sbocciare; un temerario manto rosato che sfida soffice la luce dalla Luna, inghiottendone impunemente i raggi nella sua coltre traslucida.  
Gli occhi di Kuroda sono fermi su di essi ma non li vedono, come non colgono realmente quasi nulla di ciò che rientra nel loro campo visivo; si tratti pure delle foglie autunnali gialle e rosse che riempiono i viali come un tappeto mobile e coloratissimo, dei verdi prati estivi mossi da venti fiacchi e ricchi di profumi, dei neri rami invernali bruciati dal freddo.  
Come ogni anno la natura segue il suo corso, muore e si rigenera rinnovando il miracolo, ma l’animo di Kuroda resta palesemente immutato, congelato all’istante in cui la coscienza degli eventi l’ha ridotto in mille scampoli.  
Le dita di Kuroda continuano a lavorare frenetiche ogni giorno, fabbricando per altri surrogati di un sogno che personalmente sa di non poter più realizzare.  
Le sue mani non uccideranno più nessuno. Ciò non basta per rendere nuovamente limpida la sua coscienza, ma almeno lo trattiene dal ripetere il medesimo errore: non vuole più far parte del sistema che ha spinto Tsukishima a commettere seppuku (*), e a causa di un uomo che si è dileguato lasciando al loro clan il compito di lavare via quell’onta nel modo più terrificante possibile.  
Le mani di Kuroda creano, adesso. Partoriscono senza la necessità di unirsi a nessuno, come una divinità, dando alla luce creature che umane non sono, ma che esattamente come loro non possono svilupparsi se non nell’amore.  
Kuroda ha capito già da molto tempo che si tratta di una sorta di mero _atto consequenziale_. Non pretende certo di poter rendere qualcuno felice così, men che meno sé stesso, eppure continua a procedere nella sua opera inflessibile, chiudendo la mente davanti a qualunque imperativo di origine morale.  
Che sia il senso di colpa del sopravvissuto? Il suo essere che, a dispetto dell’accaduto, ha ancora la forza di contorcersi richiedendo risposte a domande che al momento giusto non ha avuto abbastanza risolutezza per porre?  
  
 _I know there’s something in the wake of your smile/So che c'è qualcosa nella piega del tuo sorriso_  
 _I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah/Lo sguardo nei tuoi occhi mi ha suggerito un'idea, sì  
_  
Kuroda non è mai stato in ottimi rapporti con la natura, e neppure col tempo.  
In passato, è stato tanto sciocco da pregare affinché la pioggia non smettesse di cadere e il Sole evitasse di sorgere, ma naturalmente non è stato esaudito.  
Adesso non ha più qualcuno da trattenere in silenzi imbarazzati ma piacevoli o in abbracci appassionati tanto quanto disperati, quindi ha smesso di far caso alle cicliche bizzarrie dell’universo, così come di porsi prospettive che vadano oltre la portata di quel suo braccio che troppo spesso vaga alla cieca.  
Kuroda si è sentito ripetere così frequentemente di dover morire o togliersi la vita con una leggerezza inconcepibile da convincersi di essere ormai avvezzo a quella prospettiva, ma l’unica verità è che nessun essere vivente è in grado di abituarsi all’idea della morte, nessuno può davvero andarle incontro serenamente se non con rassegnata consapevolezza. _Nessuno_.  
Ecco perché, nonostante tutto, Kuroda si costringe a sollevare la palpebre tutte le volte che l’odiato Sole torna a fare capolino in cielo con quella sua luce bianca e nociva, che non arriva mai a lambirlo completamente; e a richiuderle quando gl’infernali bagliori lunari riprendono a ferire le sue pupille già irritate dagli anni e dal pianto, scandendo comunque giorni che ha smesso di voler contare.  
  
 _You’ve built a love but that love falls apart/Hai costruito un amore ma questo amore è caduto in pezzi_  
 _Your little piece of heaven turns too dark/Il tuo piccolo angolo di paradiso è diventato troppo buio  
_  
La temperanza è una qualità che Kuroda ha imparato soltanto con l’età.  
Da giovane è stato stupido tanto quanto chi si permetteva di rimproverare, impaziente in misura maggiore rispetto a quanto la comune decenza gli suggeriva e banale come lo può essere solo un uomo troppo pudico per ammettere i propri sentimenti.  
Così, tra uno scherzo stupido ed un battibecco senza capo né coda, ha sprecato la maggior parte delle occasioni utili che gli sono state offerte.  
  
 _Listen to your heart/Ascolta il tuo cuore_  
 _When he’s calling for you/Quando ti chiama  
Listen to your heart/Ascolta il tuo cuore_  
 _There’s nothing else you can do/Non c'è nient'altro che tu possa fare_  
  
Da piccolo, Kuroda ha avvicinato Tsukishima più perché lo aveva incuriosito che per altro: gli altri bambini tendevano ad evitarlo perché, oltre ad essere figlio di un ministro, possedeva anche un fisico debole e malaticcio, e loro non volevano avere problemi a causa sua.  
Con un’innocente superficialità tutta infantile Kuroda lo aveva fatto suo, trascinandolo nei loro giochi con un vigore che aveva lasciato inizialmente perplesso il ragazzino, estraneo a tanta vitalità e ad un mondo dalle tinte accese del quale fino a quel giorno aveva avuto soltanto pochi assaggi.  
Per Kuroda, le piccole mani ghiacciate da bambola di Tsukishima, il suo fiato sempre corto ed il suo corpicino perennemente traballante sono stati un qualcosa da esplorare ed accendere, non molto diversamente dai Bambini Ibridi che avrebbe costruito in futuro. Non hanno avuto importanza le rimostranze e le esitazioni dell’altro, per il Kuroda di allora ogni fase, anche se complessa, poteva trovare senza sforzo una sua risoluzione immediata: quando Tsukishima aveva freddo andava scaldato, se la malattia arrivava a sfibrarlo bisognava curarlo, se resisteva male agli sforzi necessitava di allenamenti più intensivi perché si irrobustisse.  
Erano meccanismi che avevano il sapore dell’ innato, che progredivano prudentemente un passo dopo l’altro, ma con una naturalezza tale da risultare a tutti e due ovvi se non necessari.  
Per Kuroda, in fondo, Tsukishima è stato soprattutto una meravigliosa scoperta da gustare un morso alla volta, una sorta di pacco regalo confezionato decine di volte da scartare con sempre più ansia ed eccitazione in attesa della sorpresa finale, un tesoro che sentiva di meritare di diritto dopo aver percorso una strada lunga ed impervia per raggiungerlo.  
Peccato solo che la crescita e l’acquisita conoscenza di determinate nozioni sociali avessero anche reso presto chiaro ad entrambi come un amore tra due uomini, appartenenti a ceti tanto diversi oltretutto, fosse decisamente sconveniente.  
Kuroda ha sempre ritenuto che, se le circostanze non fossero mutate tanto in fretta, probabilmente non si sarebbe mai neppure sprecato a smettere di fingere con lui. A costo di perdere anche quel poco che tanto dolorosamente è stato in grado di guadagnare, sì. _Soprattutto_ per quello, in effetti.  
  
 _I don’t know where you’re going/Non so dove tu stia andando_  
 _And I don’t know why/E non so il perché_  
 _But listen to your heart/Ma ascolta il tuo cuore_  
 _Before you tell him goodbye/Prima che tu gli dica addio_  
  
Il pomeriggio in cui Tsukishima era rimasto a tenergli compagnia, dopo quell’acquazzone che aveva procurato una brutta influenza a Kuroda, seppur scontrosamente quest’ultimo aveva provato a tastare il terreno: a Tsukishima piaceva qualcuno, lo aveva ammesso, ma il ragazzo era fermamente convinto che tale persona lo odiasse. Di conseguenza, quando la domanda indagatrice gli era stata rigirata, Kuroda aveva replicato con parole pressoché identiche.  
In quell’attimo entrambi avevano capito, ma nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di sporgersi ulteriormente al di là dei confini del rischio.  
  
 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile/A volte ti domandi se questa lotta non sia inutile_  
  
Così erano continuate le loro simulazioni di litigi inutili, con il comune amico d’infanzia Seya in veste di giudice paziente sempre pronto a rimetterli al loro posto prima che arrivassero a scannarsi sul serio ed una piccola folla a ridacchiare in sottofondo della loro puerilità… tutto questo fino a quando la guerra non era intervenuta, lacerante ed orrenda nella sua violenza, facendoli crescere di colpo e ricordando a tutti loro quali fossero le effettive priorità.  
Kuroda avrebbe voluto parlargli. Mai come in quel frangente avrebbe desiderato afferrarlo, stringerlo forte a costo di fargli seriamente del male, tutto perché Tsukishima si fermasse a dargli ascolto. Nel complesso, però, i due giovani si erano limitati a biascicare parole confuse su argomenti futili, Kuroda era riuscito ad offenderlo ancora una volta e se l’era lasciato alle spalle urlante malignità come solito.  
Quando avevano potuto ricongiungersi, il loro clan era ormai giunto al punto di collasso, Kuroda era gravemente ferito, Seya ridotto in uno stato tale da non riuscire più neppure a spiccicare parola e su Tsukishima era già piombata l’ombra del suicidio imposto dall’onore.  
  
 _The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah/I momenti preziosi sono tutti perduti nella marea, sì_  
 _They’re swept away and nothing is what is seems/Sono stati spazzati via e niente è ciò che sembra  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams/La sensazione di appartenere ai tuoi sogni  
_  
Il sorriso teatralmente falso con cui Tsukishima lo aveva accolto gli aveva ghiacciato il sangue nelle vene: in tutta la sua vita, Kuroda non è mai arrivato ad odiarlo e contemporaneamente a compatirlo tanto come la notte precedente alla sua morte.  
La Luna è piena, stasera, e i ricordi trotterellano nel suo petto con spietatezza ancora maggiore.  
Sul fondo della sua retina è ancora impressa con precisione l’espressione sconfitta del suo volto, nonostante lo scorrere degli anni ne abbia in buona parte cancellato i tratti; se si concentra le sue orecchie possono udire di nuovo e distintamente il fruscio di strati e strati di seta dai quali Tsukishima aveva finalmente liberato la sua pelle candida e costretta, appena un po’ esitante, e il tonfo lieve degli shoji (**) che venivano chiusi.  
Stremato dall’amore, infinitamente vigliacco, il corpo di Kuroda aveva poi scelto di tradirlo fino all’ultimo, concedendosi all’oblio del sonno prima ancora che a quello della memoria: quando aveva riaperto gli occhi, Tsukishima ormai aveva già compiuto il rito che l’avrebbe portato alla morte squarciandosi il ventre.  
Adesso, Kuroda può soltanto limitarsi a cercare qualcuno dei suoi lineamenti finemente mescolati a quelli delle sue bambole, a sussultare ancora di meraviglia e sofferenza come la mattina in cui in una di esse, a sorpresa, ha ritrovato addirittura le sue parole.  
Ancora una volta, Kuroda è stato punito per tutto ciò a cui ha rinunciato senza aver mai tentato di possederlo veramente, castigato per le tante chiacchiere vuote che la sua bocca ha pronunciato inopportunamente.  
  
 _Listen to your heart/Ascolta il tuo cuore_  
 _When he’s calling for you/Quando ti chiama_  
 _Listen to your heart/Ascolta il tuo cuore_  
 _There’s nothing else you can do/Non c'è nient'altro che tu possa fare  
_  
Ciò che spaventa seriamente Kuroda è il rendersi conto che, seppur con lentezza, persino i sentimenti che sono riusciti a mantenerlo in vita nei suoi mesi più bui stanno inesorabilmente sbiadendo, indipendentemente da quanto siano stati intensi ed indispensabili per lui.  
Se può fingere di non notare le piante che risorgono ogni primavera spaccando con la forza esigua dei loro steli il terreno gelato, i piccoli animali che si riproducono e zampettano estranei attorno a lui, non è però in grado d’ignorare quella capacità di ripresa tipicamente umana di cui lui sembra essere completamente privo.  
Anche quando sono vittima di atrocità tremende, anche qualcosa l’orrore li scava brutalmente dall’interno, fino a quando è loro possibile gli esseri umani tendono sempre a rimettersi in piedi, mangiano, dormono, medicano le loro ferite evitando di soffermarsi eccessivamente sul sangue che scorre e con altrettanta indifferenza interagiscono con i propri simili, fino a quando il fastidio non si è consumato a sufficienza da dargli l’opportunità di pensare di nuovo a qualcosa di diverso e di più allegro.  
Ecco il motivo per cui Kuroda odia ferocemente le persone ed anche sé stesso: lui non può sorvolare su ciò che è accaduto, non può smettere di domandarsi se avesse potuto fare qualcos’altro, se non avesse potuto evitarlo, non può perdonarsi semplicemente perché in petto ha ancora un cuore che batte.  
  
 _I don’t know where you’re going/Non so dove tu stia andando_  
 _And I don’t know why/E non so il perché_  
 _But listen to your heart/Ma ascolta il tuo cuore_  
 _Before you tell him goodbye/Prima che tu gli dica addio_  
  
Chi gli sta accanto non può capire. Chi viene a contatto con lui non può che limitarsi a prendere quello di cui ha bisogno e sparire alla svelta, correndo, perché Kuroda non se la sente di concedere più null’altro che questo, considerando tutto ciò che potrebbe derivarne come una seccatura e non essendo più desideroso di sbattere la faccia contro l’ennesima _ovvia realtà_.  
Kuroda è diventato sempre più acido, da quando ha perso l’unico che sapesse rispondergli per le rime. Kuroda è stanco dei sotterfugi, perché è questo che lo rovinato quando ancora aveva l’ardire di sperimentare. Kuroda può permettersi di guardare il mondo andare a catafascio dalla sua postazione comoda, adesso, perché è cosciente del fatto che chi nulla possiede nulla può perdere; quindi emette giudizi senza ritegno e la sua disapprovazione graffia come un vetro rotto.  
  
 _And there are voices/E ci sono voci_  
 _That want to be heard/Che vogliono essere udite_  
 _So much to mention/Tanto di cui parlare_  
 _But you can’t find the words/Ma non riesci a trovare le parole_  
  
Kuroda si è rinchiuso al sicuro, lì dove solo il passato, di tanto in tanto, ritorna baldanzoso a fargli visite sgradite.  
Ha dimenticato cosa sia l’ebbrezza dell’acme, dopo che la sua _ubriachezza_ è stata guarita così di colpo. Nei confronti degli altri, quando non è il menefreghismo a farla da padrone, può al massimo provare una vaga forma di rancore, un senso di disturbo che ha i suoi brevi picchi quando il lavoro si presenta più difficile del previsto da risolvere, momentanei attimi di stupore che soffoca rapidamente con un rigore lucido.  
I momenti peggiori, comunque, arrivano quando qualcosa lo costringe a frenare innanzi tempo la corsa che lo sta trascinando diritto tra le braccia della dimenticanza, quando la cognizione del suo essere ancora giovane e vivo gli esplode nella testa tuonando desideri mal assopiti, alimentando tracce di speranze assurde che ormai neppure lui non ritiene più legittimo riesumare.  
E’ per questo che Kuroda è arrivato ad odiare la gente con tutto sé stesso: per la _sua_ incapacità di andare avanti, per il suo folle timore al pensiero di abbandonare anche quel pizzico di tristezza effimera nella quale potersi avviluppare in cambio di un fantomatico nulla gravido di aspettative non sempre ben riposte, non sempre facilmente riponibili.  
Kuroda si detesta perché ha compreso che, a questo punto, probabilmente non maturerà mai. Che resterà per sempre il ragazzo che ha osservato Tsukishima andare a morire senza fermarlo e lo ha persino aggredito accusandolo di aver fatto una scelta facile…  
  
 _The scent of magic/Il profumo della magia_  
 _The beauty that’s been/Della bellezza che fu_  
 _When love was wilder than the wind/Quando l'amore era più selvaggio del vento  
_  
Quand’è che la sua disinvoltura si è esaurita? Quando si è spento il giovane uomo che ha avuto la forza di trascinare a sé Tsukishima nonostante questi continuasse a divincolarglisi tra le braccia, ritroso ma non del tutto capace di nascondere la propria soddisfazione per quei suoi passi in avanti?  
Come la brace si estingue se non alimentata, il desiderio di Kuroda di esistere si è smorzato fino a risultare tanto debole da poter essere messo da parte, come un oggetto vecchio del quale non ci si disfa solo per affezione.  
Non basta ripercorrere al buio sempre gli stessi passi, dibattendosi nervosamente per consumare una frustrazione crescente: i vecchi tempi non potranno tornare, la felicità è sfumata in quella manciata di tenere ore d’agonia e d’attesa. A Kuroda sono rimasti soltanto i boccioli di ciliegio che come nebbia impalpabile, pietosamente, lo proteggono dagli stiletti luminosi della Luna, tamponando la sua angoscia con memorie che pure vanno sciogliendosi nel suo cervello, come un foglio di carta abbandonato nel fango alla furia delle intemperie: ne usciranno ridotte così male da risultargli irriconoscibili, a furia di rimasticarle rabbiosamente.  
Ma per ora Kuroda lascia che quel profumo lieve ed intossicante lo culli, che il vento ancora dolce sfiori la sua pelle, immaginando che siano invece le dita di Tsukishima; un altro di quei gesti di tenerezza che forse ha solamente fantasticato senza che mai abbiano trovato un effettivo riscontro nella realtà. Ma è ciò che avrebbe voluto, in fondo, e non vede perché privarsi anche di qualcosa che, pur sapendo che non potrà mai ottenere, può almeno illudersi di ricostruire nei suoi sogni.  
  
 _Listen to your heart/Ascolta il tuo cuore_  
 _When he’s calling for you/Quando ti chiama_  
 _Listen to your heart/Ascolta il tuo cuore_  
 _There’s nothing else you can do/Non c'è nient'altro che tu possa fare_  
 _I don’t know where you’re going/Non so dove tu stia andando_  
 _And I don’t know why/E non so il perché_  
 _But listen to your heart/Ma ascolta il tuo cuore_  
 _Before you tell him goodbye/Prima che tu gli dica addio_  
  
Che questo istante di debolezza passi, che domattina Kuroda possa tornare operativo senza troppi strascichi di malinconia.  
L’ipocrisia di voler essere qualcuno di diverso è stata riposta in cambio della costanza nel guardare avanti senza guardarsi attorno, la fede affidata alla ripresa è scemata in un’insoddisfazione che può essere zittita solo avvelenando il cervello di lavoro fino ad uno sfinimento che nega ogni agio, la necessità di confrontarsi per scoprire le proprie mancanze è stata annegata nell’invidia che Kuroda prova ancora nei confronti di chi è riuscito a gettarsi alle spalle almeno qualcosa.  
Si sente troppo spossato, per continuare a proseguire lungo una via che ormai gli procura solo fiotti di bile da sputare e disillusioni che gli si ficcano sottopelle come spine.  
  
 _Listen to your heart/Ascolta il tuo cuore_  
  
Il calore del mondo non lo accarezza più, il suo animo è stato reso insensibile da un groppo di collera profonda che non può essere sciolto, che ancora adesso irradia un gelo sordo dal centro del suo petto.  
Kuroda non può più tornare indietro; non se lo concederebbe neppure se qualcuno si prendesse la briga di venirlo a cercare solo per supplicarlo di farlo.  
Con frasi fatte sigilla la questione, persa la fiducia in un futuro miglioramento, stanco dei ripassi inutili e troppo vergognoso di sé stesso per indugiare ancora sui dettagli stonati.  
Nella piena consapevolezza dei propri atti Kuroda si è trincerato in questa grande casa straripante di ricche suppellettili inutili, soffocato dal caos che egli stesso produce, sfiancato dal troppo cercare soluzioni adatte per mettere fine a conversazioni che non gli vengono più esposte, snervato dall’inutile macinare a vuoto di pensieri fuorvianti. Qui attenderà in pace il giudizio finale facendosi scudo con una sopportazione ben premeditata e mai sazia di nuovi tentativi sterili, da solo; con l’impressione di non poter mai raggiungere una soddisfazione completa in corpo e le mani ben piantate sulle orecchie, augurandosi che tutto finisca al più presto.  
  
 _I don’t know where you’re going/Non so dove tu stia andando_  
 _And I don’t know why/E non so il perché_  
 _But listen to your heart/Ma ascolta il tuo cuore_  
 _Before you tell him goodbye/Prima che tu gli dica addio_

* * *

(*) Il seppuku era un antico rituale di suicidio che seguiva regole rigidamente codificate, usato soprattutto dai samurai per espiare una colpa commessa o per prevenire una morte disonorevole per mano del nemico. (Definizione essenzialmente tratta da un articolo di [Wikipedia](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seppuku).)  
(**) Porta scorrevole costituita da un’intelaiatura di legno che trattiene uno strato di carta bianca, tipica delle costrizioni tradizionali giapponesi.


End file.
